Usuario:LizabethAihane~
Archivo:Haku icon.gifYo formo parte del trío de locas oAoArchivo:Yokune_ruko_icon.pngArchivo:Lily icon by yen.png Archivo:sheldonsmile.jpeg I ♥ Sheldon Archivo:sheldonsmile.jpeg Archivo:Danna.jpeg Danna Archivo:DannaForever.jpeg Forever Archivo:DannaSiempre.jpeg Yo amo elrubiusOMG y me parto de risa con él 50px Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Yo leo EIS ¡y me encanta! Archivo:Cara de Girafarig hembra.png Archivo:Cara de Unfezant Hembra.png Archivo:BFF_Stamp_by_Sapphi.png Sobre mi 'Sup bro's ? My name is -- Okia.Pues eso, como dice mi tabla; HOLA SOY ELIZABETH Y ESTO ES PC 8D.Ererererer lol, dat ↑ , tengo 15 añous, vivo en España y werr, qué decir :ming: , me encanta el anime lowl, mis favs son Pkmn, claro está :mingagain: , Hetalia,Black Rock Shootah (? y y y no sé si a Homestuck se le puede considerar algo parecido lol,bueno, pues eso asdfg.Acá en PC vivo en La Micronación Liziana , donde se habla Darkyneso-Liziano .v. , ahora mismo tengo que crear una pág. con la historia de PC cuando TERMINEMOS EL JODIDO CALENDARIO ESTRONIANO :nina: , Nio sé qué poner, facq lol, me gusta la música :derpina: , er y mis canciones favoritas son Radio hardcore,Cooler than me y Don't mess with me.No me gustan los canis ;w; , por suerte en mi clase no hay ninguno YAIZ Err sólo digo que muchas veces se me cae el chat y el internet por culpa del lagg mayoritariamente Lagg:NO ES MI CUL-- Y TE CAIAH.Eso, po'.Tengo un acento todotipodelatinosegúneldía-francés-alemán y algo de inglés cuando me cabreo :pokerface: Bueno, po' eso. Me guztan todoz loz youtubers de acontinuación lol- PewDiePie, Chaoticmonki Cry , elrubiusOMG, Mangelrogel, CheetoSenior,The/WillyRex,ThousCarapollen Zous Carapolen (?,Mariodickstroy,EDDisplay,Holasoygerman,colorsdickstroyers dickstroyers en general lol, esos raperos violentos acosadores, ya sabéis, jpelirrojo y el Antonito de mi clase que anda subiendo vídeos fails :ming: Bff~ Archivo:America_Disco_Pogo.gifDarky~ NANANANA BATMAN! Archivo:Romano_Face.png (?) Etta tía ettáh locah y no se puedeh arreglah.Eh' un caso perdio' (? Ok no lol,es mi amiga desde hace...desde hace digo yo,desde la creación del universo Archivo:OE3.png,amiiiiigaaaaa nwn -pulserica y tatto (?- n3n (?? ,me cae muy mal (?) Nah,por algo está en mis BFF Archivo:YayRomano.png Le puse el moteh de Ex-carih poh que si (?) , y SOLO YO le digo Darkuss Archivo:Mirada_fija.jpg (?) Dibuja en pixel DPM y... Dat guitarra -datarse(?- Archivo:Pervy_Russia.pngSui ~CARIIH (? , ... Sí,sigue siendo mi carih,pero mi actual cari es ette rubioh sexeh (?) , no confundirlo con ex-carih ni con mi cari (?) Mi cari es más cari que mi carih,y mi ex carih y es mi ex carih de jase tiempo (?) Me cae bien no,LO SIGUIENTE Archivo:Yayjapan.pngAlabamos a Mr.Chair, elrubiusOMG,Mangelrogel,Mariodickstroy,EDDisplay y etc etc etc 8D 70 pxMI IGGY <3 ES MIIIIIIO,SO POSESIVOS,QUE SIEMPRE SOIS UNOS EGOISTAS,¿QUE NO ENTENDÉIS QUE ES MIO,QUE ME LO PEDÍ PA'MI Y QUE SOLO YO LE PUEDO VIOLAR,SO FUCKING BITCHES Archivo:OE3.png (?) Le quierou muuuuuuucho <3 ,es mi Rubiuh Sexéh de Cejas Awesomes <3 (?) ,y nos violamos el uno al otro <3 (Violar violar...nos dejamos violar,asi que más o menos,nos fornicamos Archivo:Yaoming.png,y me dice: PEDÓFILO!! PERO AUN ASI TE AMO!! (?) -lo cual me mata (?- -Coge aire- y y y fin (? Archivo:YAYChina.pngMeka ~ ES MI ONII -yay- ,tiene dos follaamigos que tienen una cuenta acá en PC lol,FUMADORA DE PORROS CHINOS! -ikestayback(?- Está ciclá con LatinHetalia lol,y con el yaoi de LatinHetalia,los personajes de LatinHetalia...¿Dije ya LatinHetalia? (? Tambén es fan der rubiuh -yayrubiuh (?-, cada día trae una weá a PC lol, ahora es Homestuck :ming: Archivo:MagicTomatoSpain.pngAna~ <-- Ese icon lo peta (? , es mi hija 8D . Hace poco conoció a su abuelo,y de seguro que la traumó (?) , me mata que se le caiga la play,es que me descojono (?) Le encanta Spain lol,y me ha quitado a Isabel,NyoSpain -fu- (? , pero me cae dpm asdf Archivo:Prussia_Disco_Pogo.gif Spaff ~Si bien recuerdo Spaff era Señor Puntico Abrazos Free Forever (?), le llaman Bandera Gay lol (Darky y io decimos Bandera Gay Shooter,she knows why (?) ) está muy loco y me viola para hacer enojar a Iggy (pero solo funcionó dos veces (?) ) y..y...y.... Y SE VA A JASER FAN DER RUBIUH PORQUESI (?) Está loco,¿es necesario decirlo? (? Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.pngMire~ Mi Onee-chan <3 Está un poco inactiva por esta wiki,pero aún así me cae genial adas.Era mi jefa galletera y hacimos unas galletas de Nata riquísimas -ikerapeface- Somos amigas casi desde que me uní a PE xD Vainas~ Mis personajes <- Dat Mis dibujos <- Meh, tres o cuatro lol Disco Pogo~ DINGELINGELING (? Cosas de anime adasd -Weás raras Cosas adasd -Más weás MAS VAINAS! <--Mis fotografías ftw,viajes,mis mascotas,etc -yaygraná- Firmas~ Poh eso 8'D *Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 22:24 17 dic 2011 (UTC) *otra visita de las mias :P Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 10:47 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif' 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:43 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *AMIGA ME VINE Archivo:Sonrie.png Oye ese Sprite tiene derecho de autor OE3 (?) ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:51 19 dic 2011 (UTC) * Sigan firmando Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) * Nueva firma Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You (?)Archivo:=3.png 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) *... FUCK YEAH 8D вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 13:29 8 ene 2012 (UTC) *Pucha,sigan firmando D8 Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 16:54 31 ene 2012 (UTC) *Oído Cocína ED Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 21:15 31 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmo, mi pejelagarta (?) †Marceline ~ The Vampire Queen†Archivo:Marceline_icon.gif 22:27 9 feb 2012 (UTC) *Firmo ccccccccc: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:33 10 feb 2012 (UTC) *Sigan ):< (? Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:32 19 feb 2012 (UTC) *A SUS ÓRDENES 8D ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:58 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *MÁÁÁS (?) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 15:44 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * VAAALE (?), Yay, imagino tu comentario sobre mi nueva firma ED ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 13:36 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Firmo porque tus estados me recuedan a Erza Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken_Geo.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocerme?Cotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken_Geo.png *¿Eh? o3o Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 20:38 8 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:La.gif Sigan firmaaandooo Archivo:=3.png ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJudє es mío,perras♥111 px 22:27 6 abr 2012 (UTC) *Más Archivo:Yayrussiaplz.png ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJude es mío,perras♥111 px 16:00 16 jun 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo Kiku-Kun 8D Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 17:06 16 jun 2012 (UTC) *FIRMO KIKU-KUN 8D Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 18:23 16 jun 2012 (UTC) *SIGAAAAAAN 8D 99 pxNihon al habla ♫ Me ashushas?♥Archivo:yayjapan.png 14:46 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Quiero ashushones (? *La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY 14:55 17 jun 2012 (UTC) :) *Mooore (?) 150 pxRomano wanna talk with you ♫ Hug me ♥?Archivo:yayjapan.png 23:28 7 jul 2012 (UTC) *se supone qe aqi debe firmar la gente que firma a la gente con ganas de firmar firmadamente como yo (?) ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ 12:17 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *Haz caso carajo (?) Don't make war ... Make Pasta! 20:46 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *Nooo!! Make PIZZA 8DD135 px♫Disco100 pxPogo~!♪100 px 21:16 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *Firmo 8DD luego volvere a firmar lol Luego de estrenar mi firma de DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING *A* Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu_icon.png†ѕнιкιєιкι уαмαχαηα∂υ† Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu.gif [[Usuario Discusión:RollingGirl~|¡ѕнιяσкυяσ нαккιяι тѕυкє ∂αηzαι!]]Archivo:Shikieiki_Yamaxanadu_icon.png 22:07 9 jul 2012 (UTC) *Aqui mi firma a lo DISCO POGO, DINGELINGELING 8DD Archivo:YayEngland.png 70px ♪∂ιѕ¢σ ρσgσ ☆ ∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg♪ 94px ♫∂ιηgєℓιηgєℓιηg, αℓℓ αтzє ѕιηg♫ 70px 01:39 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *LOL. Como no se una Sui (si nio lo hizo antes (?)) Le pego asd. QUE LE DEN A LA PASTA. ME HAGO UNA FIRMA DE DISCO POGO YA 8D Lol. PONDRÉ EL AMERICA PARTY HARD 8D Don't make war ... Make Pasta! 09:29 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *ASD 8D Archivo:Prussia Disco Pogo.gif Disco Pogo! Archivo:America Disco Pogo.gif 14:27 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *Firma va :3 Tu firma de Kiku mola D8 Fusionemos nuestras firmas y ya sabras cual es el resultado (?) †ιggу-кυη†Archivo:England_icon_by_Sapph.png†¡вℓσσ∂у нєℓℓ!† 17:53 19 jul 2012 (UTC) *Gaaah se ve mi firma Archivo:Yayjapan.pngAhora mi user no es negro (?) ☯Kιкυ Hσи∂α✰Archivo:Japan icon by Sapph.png✯Oтαкυ Fσяєνєяღ 14:07 23 jul 2012 (UTC) *No me tenes en amigos Archivo:OE3.png igual firmo E3 Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif 14:12 23 jul 2012 (UTC) *No me toques pardaaaaaaah~ -coolike- (? Tomatee, sí Tomate Archivo:Spain icon by Sapphi.png Tomate x Patata 13:57 6 ago 2012 (UTC) *Firmo mi Kikuuuuu <3~ ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 18:00 19 ago 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo, why not lol regresa a wikia. PARDAH OE3 I'll give bitches freedom Hey baby! 8D Bitches love freedom 8D 10:50 24 ago 2012 (UTC) * No te firmé, Onii :OO (? [[Usuario:ThePandaHero2~|'Ðι∂ι Ҡαяρυѕι']] ★ [[Message Wall:ThePandaHero2~|'Ɠяєє¢є'ѕ ємριяє σƒ ¢αтѕ']] ★ [[Usuario Blog:ThePandaHero2~|'ωιℓℓ ιηνα∂є уσυ!']] 13:21 18 sep 2012 (UTC) * Tengo que renovar la firma -otl- ☯Kιкυ Hσи∂α✰Archivo:Japan icon by Sapph.png✯Oтαкυ Fσяєνєяღ 16:19 11 oct 2012 (UTC) * Otra firma pal librito .u. † ◊ ~Deja atrás los sueños grabados... Archivo:Misaka_Mikoto_icon.png en tu mente, incluso en el futuro...~ ◊ † 15:34 10 nov 2012 (UTC) * NO SE ME OCURRE NADA PARA LA FIRMA OTL ☯Kιкυ Hσи∂α✰Archivo:Japan icon by Sapph.png✯Oтαкυ Fσяєνєяღ 16:13 4 dic 2012 (UTC) (? * Firma a lo Rubiuh HAHA 8D ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 04:05 10 dic 2012 (UTC) * * Categoría:Pokenovelista Categoría:Usuari@ Categoría:Administradora